


Micturition

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: In Which Jim Kirk Learns About Vulcans [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV





	Micturition

They’d set up camp by a stream Spock’s tricorder claimed was safe to drink, but Spock, as always, drank sparingly, and only with meals. "You don’t drink much," Jim observed, after two days. "And you don’t pee."

Spock blinked up at him from across the table where he was preparing botanical samples. "I do," he replied, "but not often. Vulcans are adapted to a desert environment."

"So how often?"

"Under these conditions, approximately every three point six days."

"So then is it all at once, or just a little, or--"

"Unlike human urine, it is a pastelike substance, to retain as much water as possible in the body." Spock scanned a sample and frowned at the results. "It was commonly used in ancient Vulcan art."


End file.
